Feelings For Poppy
by TrollingMedaXx
Summary: After, Poppy, Branch and the snack pack have saved their whole kingdom, who knows what will happen? Poppy was crowned queen but a queen will always need a king... Find out what happens in this fan fiction; Feelings For Poppy! ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Hai Guys! Welcome to my first fanfiction story I have ever written. I am in love with the movie trolls and all the romantic, dramatic fanfictions that you have all written! I decided to write some of my own since I love trolls! XD Anyway enough gib-gab for now and let's get on with the story! :P**

* * *

It had been weeks after Poppy, Branch and her friends had saved the trolls. As a result, Poppy was crowned queen. Everything and everyone were just perfect… but Branch had something in mind. He had this _feeling_ for poppy, even though he had already confessed it when he sang 'true colours' to her. So, he needed help. Luckily, the snack pack were just round the corner, all of them walking together, laughing, and having fun. You _know_? The usual things trolls do. With a lot of courage, Branch went up to them and exclaimed-

"I need your help… I really love poppy but I don't want to sound like a jerk to her."

They all paused for a moment, in shock of the words that came out of Branch's mouth. The boys, Biggie, Cooper and Guy diamond all knew that, the girls could help branch in this type of situation so they let the girls handle it.

The Twins, Satin and Chenille, replied, "We'll help you with that!"

"Don't forget me!" Shouted DJ Suki as she ran to catch up with the twins and Branch.

Moments later, Suki and the twins thought that Branch was ready to confess his feelings for Queen Poppy.

"Now, the final tip: BE YOURSELF!" said Satin.

"Poppy loves you just the way you are" smiled Chenille.

"Now, You've got a queen to catch, remember, she was the reason how you became happy again!" whispered Suki as Branch left the pod, to search for his beloved Queen.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 1**_

 _OOOH! I love cliff-hangers hehe :3 ; Sorry that the first chapters short but there will be many more, I promise ;3. Remember to_ _ **follow me, leave a review, and favourite this story!**_ _Bai! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! Second chapter for** _ **feelings for Poppy**_ **! Read chapter 1 first, then come back to read this chapter :D . Enjoy!**

* * *

As our confident boy Branch was on the search for his first and last love, he decided to go where she would most likely be. The Royal Pod or outside the troll tree planting flowers, and breathing in the nature that surrounded her. First, he went to the troll tree.

Quickly, he fixed his hair making sure he doesn't look like an ugly Burgen…

"Branch, this is the queen your looking for, act charming" thought to himself.

He strolled forward in pride and searched for Poppy. He looked everywhere around the troll tree but the pink troll was nowhere to be found.

"That's strange…Poppy normally plants flowers in her spare time," Questioned Branch. "that means she's in the royal pod!"

Branch rushed to The Royal Pod, hoping that poppy was there.

"Good afternoon King Peppy." Said Branch politely.

"Good afternoon Branch, what seems to be the problem?" Replied the King.

"Well… Err… I'm here to see your daughter…" Stuttered Branch.

"As you wish…" King Peppy opened the door wider to allow Branch to step in.

"I'm ever so grateful! Thank you." Thanked Branch ( since when did he talk like that? XD )

"No problem Branch, also no fishy business!" Shouted King Peppy just before Branch had ran up the stairs.

"No need to worry King! I've got everything under plan! ( I hope )" Replied Branch as he reached first floor. Surprisingly, it was easier to find poppy now since a door had her name on in large, cursive and pink handwriting. Branch took a deep breath and knocked on Poppy's door.

"Come in!" Shouted Poppy clearly.

As Branch walked in, he was stunned. He literally just stood still.

Poppy was wearing a beautiful, light pink coronation dress that had a bow wrapped around her waist. To top it off, a gorgeous flower crown was placed on her head like she was mother nature.

"Branch, what's wrong?" Asked Poppy curiously.

"I've never seen a more beautiful-looking troll in my life… You look stunning!" Complimented Branch. Poppy's face went all red, Branch's cheeks blushed too.

"T…Thank you Branch." Replied Poppy.

"Anything for you my Princess." Smirked Branch.

 **BRANCH'S POV**

 **She really looks amazing! I mean her smile, just brightens up my day. Her hugs just fill my insides with warmth. I just love her…**

 **Back to story XD**

"So I was wondering, Why did you come here?" Asked Poppy inquisitively.

"Well I came here…to confess something." Replied Branch nervously.

Branch walked up to poppy and touched the side of her cheek with his hands. Their eyes met. Poppy's cheeks blushed hot pink.

"I love you Poppy…You're the key to my heart…" Confessed Branch Truthfully.

"I love you too Branch, You know that I love you." Added Poppy.

Slowly, they both closed their eyes and started to lean in closer. Branch wrapped his arms around Poppy's waist while Poppy did the same but around his neck. In seconds, They were kissing ever so passionately until…

"I said no fishy business!" shouted the interrupter.

They both turned around in shock as their eyes widened.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 2**_

 _ **Who knows who came in? Some of you might know some of you may not XD but you will find out next chapter anyway if you don't know ;D . I wanted to add some humour in the chapters so I added some in this chapter but let me know if you don't like it since my story is always in need for improvement. Have a good day :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Have you been reading my story lately? I know some of you are! I really appreciate the support that your all giving me, it really motivates me to write. TYSM! ;D Now, lets get on to reading the story shall we? :DDD**

* * *

"Get your hands off my daughter now!" Yelled King Peppy angrily.

The king grabbed Poppy by the arm and stormed outside to have a serious talk with her. Luckily, Branch could make out the words that were murmured since, he was behind the door.

"Oh Papa! Your over-reacting! Branch is no silly troll, and he's one of a kind!" Stated Poppy.

"Yes but he should not be doing this type of 'business' with my daughter." Said King Peppy.

"Father, I'm grown up now. I can handle this by myself. Of course I still need you for some situations but not in this one." Replied Poppy as she put her hands on her hips.

"I know Poppy, I just don't want to lose you… like your mother..." cried King Peppy.

"Don't worry, I'll stay strong, you know I will!" Added Poppy as she hugged him tight.

 **Back in Poppy's Bedroom**

"Whoa.. I didn't know that Poppy's Mom died!? But I've got to act like I don't know since she would be suspicious. Now, Poppy may not be in a good mood right now so I've got something to cheer her up. Hopefully, she'll like it :D!" Thought Branch Carefully. So, Branch went to go plan his perfect night for poppy but first, he had to get out of the house xD

As Branch decided to do something special for his lovely pink troll, he got halted.

"Not so fast Mr!" exclaimed Poppy happily, "Where do you think you're going?"

 _ **(Branch's Thoughts: oh no think fast…hmm… Oh yeah!)**_

"To my bunker…your gonna miss me already?" Smirked Branch.

"You know the answer to that question branch!" Laughed Poppy.

"I guess I'll l see you later then." Commented Branch as he kissed Poppy on her forehead and strolled happily to the front door. Poppy blushed hot pink.

"Bye Branchie!" Responded Poppy lovingly.

Moments later, Branch was halfway setting up for tonight. He had decorated his bunker with Poppy's favourite flowers, heart bubble pods. Also, he topped it off with beautiful, vibrant fairy lights that lit up his bunker from 0-100 real quick! XD The night was _almost_ perfect but Branch knew how to make it _even_ BETTER!

"Why not add a song? I know Poppy loves to sing and dance so she'll definitely like it!" Considered Branch thoughtfully. "It's going to be PERFECT!"

Meanwhile, it was time. Branch rushed as fast as he could to the Snack Pack pod where he could tell everyone about the exciting news. With a few explanations later, the Snack Pack strongly agreed to try and convince Poppy to go to Branch's bunker. Branch embraced his thank you by hugging the Squad. "No problem Branch!" said the Snack Pack as they waved their final goodbyes before the party.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 2**_

 _ **Wonder what will happen in the next chapter at the party huh? Find out soon in**_ _ **feelings for poppy**_ _ **! :D Happy reading everyone!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry the for the late chapters. My schedule has been very busy lately and I've been getting a lot of homework so please stay calm D; . I will also not post during the weekend but I will pre-write the chapters so I'm early for you guys to read and enjoy! :D**

* * *

" _ **SWEET!**_ This party is going to be epic!" exclaimed Branch as he thought to himself before making his way to his new-decorated Bunker. Whilst he made a few extra touches to make everything just right, the Snack Pack were on their way to The Royal Pod. Eventually, they arrived, hoping King Peppy will let them in…

"Why hello King Peppy!" Greeted Guy diamond as he shook Peppy's Hand. Suspiciously, King Peppy asked an unexpected question.

"Do you want Poppy?" questioned King Peppy.

They all nodded their heads and Biggie replied, "Well, Yes…You see there's a-"

"-Party going on and Branch wants to invite her? , Yep I know." Interrupted King Peppy.

"How does he know that?" whispered Cooper as they all shrugged in curiosity.

"Well anyway, you can take her as she loves parties!" smiled King Peppy as he opened the door wider until...

"PARTIES!? I LOVE PARTIES! COUNT ME IN!" Shouted Poppy excitedly as she ran past her father to go out with the Snack Pack.

"Bye Father!" said Poppy as she and the Snack Pack went to Branch's Bunker. A few minutes later, they finally arrived at the Bunker.

"Branch's Bunker?...What are we doing here?" Questioned Poppy curiously.

"You'll see." Replied DJ Suki. While they walked in, Branch, the Snapck Pack and the trolls shouted, "Surprise!" Poppy's face lit up. At that moment, Poppy made eye contact with Branch and ran towards him to give him a hug.

"Branch, you didn't have to do thi-" Commented Poppy but got interrupted by Branch who looked at her lovingly in the eyes and kissed her ever so passionately that the Snack Pack and the other trolls all added "Aww!"

"Yes..., I did Poppy." Smiled Branch, "Now, let's get partying! HIT IT!" Branch commanded DJ Suki as she started to play **_September by_** _**Justin Timberlake, Anna Kendrick ( Trolls ).**_ The song began and Branch started to sing to Poppy.

 _"Do you remember? 21 night of September. Love was changing our minds of pretenders. while chasing the-"_

 _" **-clouds away... Our Hearts were ringing, in the key that our souls were singing. As we danced in the night, remember, how the starts stole the night away." Sang Poppy.**_ A few dancing and singing trolls later, the party eventually finished.

"That was the biggest, the loudest, the craziest party ever!" Emphasised Poppy cheerfully, " Thank you Branchie! I loved it."

"I'm glad. Do you mind if I... er... walked with you to The Royal Pod?" Asked Branch nervously.

"Ill be more than happy to!" Smiled Poppy as Branch placed his arm around Poppy's neck and the pink and blue troll made their way to the Royal Pod.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 4**_

 _ **Again guys, I'm so sorry for not posting. Ive been really busy but Ill try my hardest to keep posting! Also, I didn't know what branch's colour was so I just put blue XD don't get mad at me if its not blue D; I would also like to say thank you so much for reaching my story to 1K views. it means a lot! ;D Remember to favourite, Follow and leave a review if you want to more chapters of Feelings for Poppy! ;3**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I decided to write a new story to keep me occupied but I still want to write chapters for this story so I guess here's the 5th Chapter for you guys! ;D**

* * *

As Branch walked Poppy home back to the Royal Pod, They mentioned their last goodbyes until the night skies fell upon the trolls, meaning it was night time.

"Well, I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow then Pops!" Smiled Branch as he waved goodbye.

"WAIT! Before you go, I just want to say Thank you, Branch." Thanked Poppy as she brushed her lips on Branch's cheeks. The two trolls blushed. Branch rubbed his cheek whilst he smiled and said goodbye to Poppy.

A few sleeping trolls later, It was morning. The sun was shining and Branch was wide awake. He was so Happy after what happened last night that he decided to visit the Royal Pod yet again and give Poppy a rose. He strolled in Happiness, knowing that nothing could make him happier than Poppy. While he was walking he came across the snack pack but it was only the girls; The Twins, Satin and Chenille, Smidge and DJ Suki.

"Looks like someone's happy!" Giggled Satin and Chenille.

"Well I'm off to see Poppy, that's why!" Replied Branch gladly. The girls paused in shock. They all realised that Branch never knew about... Echo... Creek's Brother. Poppy always used to play with him if Creek was away but since Creek is dead, Poppy took care of him on the weekends. The girls don't know whether It's right to tell Branch but since they love each other they HAD to tell him. He has no clue at all!

"What's wrong? Is Poppy ok?" Questioned Branch.

"Yes, well no-" answered Smidge.

"YES! She's ok but-" Interrupted Satin.

"She's playing with...-" Added Chenille.

"Echo... If you don't know him, He's Creek's Brother." Admitted DJ.

"Creek's brother? I didn't know he had a brother Poppy never told me about this..." Commented Branch.

"Well now you know, you can still see here since she would sure like some _company_...What I mean by that is, We think Echo likes her..." Advised DJ, as the rest of the girls nodded their heads with agreement.

"Really? I'll see today If there's any connections between them but I'm sure Poppy doesn't like him, right? After all, He's Creek's brother and Creek was a jerk to Poppy. It might run in the family!" Joked Branch as they all laughed.

"But remember Echo is Creek's Bro... He might not be the same Branch!" Suggested DJ.

" _Okayyy_ , But he might still be a Jerk though!" Considered Branch as he made his way to the royal pod. Eventually, He heard a similar voice laughing which was a sign that he was getting closer. At that moment, he then saw Echo... ugh... and Poppy. Yay.

"There's my princess!" Smiled Branch lovingly.

"BRANCH!," Gasped Poppy unexpectedly as she ran towards him to give him a big welcoming hug, "I didn't know you were visiting today."

"Well I came here to see one person...You." Smirked Branch as he returned the hug. Knowing that Echo was being ignored, Echo coughed.

"Oh almost forgot heh... Branch this is-"

Echo, Yep I know him. I'm assuming that your Creek's brother right?" Interrupted Branch as he smugly crossed his arms.

"The one and only!" Winked Echo.

"The girls told me as I was walking here. I swear if your a jerk to Poppy I will-"

"Okay Branch that's enough, Branch here is a little bit over-protective of me." laughed Poppy nervously.

"I don't blame him." Chuckled Echo. Poppy Blushed. Branch just glared at Echo suspiciously, doing his signature one eyebrow up and the other one down.

"Anyway, Branch did you need me or something else?" Asked Poppy Happily.

"Oh I was here to give you a rose until SOMEONE came along." Complained Branch, obviously aiming it at Echo. Echo smiled nervously.

"Branch don't worry about him and thank you, The roses are beautiful! I'll go put them in my room right away!" Praised Poppy as she smelled the flowers.

"I'm watching you." taunted Branch as Echo looked at him with a nervous glance.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 5**_

 _ **DRAMA FOR DA LAMAS! LOL! Again guys, I'm so sorry for not posting but I'll try to keep this story alive though! Review + Follow and Fav if you like this story and want to see more chapters!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**another chapter for you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

After meeting Echo, Branch's Trollemy; Troll-eh-me, Today was an exciting day. Poppy is celebrating a " becoming queen ' party for the trolls but, what's a party without a sleepover right?! She invited all the snack pack including Echo. Obviously it was going to be good but wouldn't some drama top the party off?

"Okay everyone! Are you all ready?" Exclaimed Poppy Happily.

"Yeah!" Replied the snack excitedly. As Poppy commanded Dj suki to start playing the music, Poppy launched the first glitter bomb that exploded mid air and indicated that the party started. Everyone was raving and dancing to the freshly new tunes made by the best DJ. Surprisingly, the party had to end, meaning the party trolls had to stop but the crazy sleepover was still in hand.

"Come on guys! Lets go to my pod. Everything is set up." Suggested Poppy. They all strolled happily as they finally arrived at Poppy's pod. Everyone had changed into their PJ's but two trolls were still behind. Branch and Echo.

"If you do anything to Poppy, You'll have to get past me." Spoke Branch as he smugly crossed his arms. Echo smirked.

"We'll see about that." Answered Echo as he walked in the pod with Branch following him. Branch was quite triggered but he knew that if he does something to Echo, Poppy would not like him anymore. So, Branch just might have to deal with it.

"Alright everyone! Before we eat, we shall play games under the Queens command!" Smiled Poppy. The snack pack rolled their eyes playfully.

"Anything for you, Majesty." Responded Branch. Poppy blushed. Echo looked at Branch, glaring into his eyes with anger due to what he just said.

"Hehe. Now, were playing the Poppy quiz between...er... Branch and Echo! Yeah!" Commanded Poopy.

"May the best troll win." Chuckled Echo.

"Yeah right? We already know who the REAL winner is." Stated Branch, looking so smug.

"Alright boys, lets get started. First question, what's my favourite colour?" Asked Poppy.

"Easy. I've got my answer." Said Branch.

"Me too. It's pink." Answered Echo.

"Correct!, Well done!" Approved Poppy. A few trolling questions later, the boys were unbeatable. It was like they were a Poppy fanboy! But things may change on the final question. Lets go!

"Last question boys. Who is going to be the future King?" Questioned Poppy. The Snack Pack giggled at this, especially Poppy.

"ME! King Echo. I like the sound of _that!_ " Praised Echo while Branch was just stunned.

"Well... Me? I guess..." Agreed Branch nervously. Poppy laughed.

"Haha! Only joking! That's my decision." Played Poppy.

"Ill get you next time Poppy!" Joked Echo.

"Now, everyone go to the kitchen. Food time!" Cheered Poppy. Noticing that Branch was left behind, Poppy went up to him. He was sitting on a pink mushroom stool that was facing towards the window. Branch was admiring the view as soon as he saw something better.

"Hey Branch, What's up?" Asked Poppy.

"The sky." Smirked Branch. Poppy laughed.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Replied Poppy as she sat in front of him since there wasn't any space left on the stool, soon knowing that their noses were touching.

"Woo. Here's a better view." Complimented Branch as he dazed into Poppy's rose, pink eyes.

"I agree." Smiled Poppy as she did the same to his electric blue eyes.

"Branch I want you to know that you're the real king to my heart." Whispered Poppy in Branch's ear whilst she placed her head on his shoulder, making her feel safe and secure. Branch's Heart raced when he heard the words that crept out of the Queen's mouth. He felt loved and adored.

"You're the Queen to my heart, my love." Added Branch as he removed her head to cup her cheek and slowly leaned in closer. Poppy did the same. Eventually, their lips touched. Poppy wrapped her arms around Branch's neck as Branch wrapped his arms around Poppy's waist but were soon to be disturbed by...

"I knew it! Alright, everyone pay up!" Commented Cooper as he received Troll tokens from all the snack pack. A playful but unfortunate 'ugh' noise was made by the snack pack since they lost the bet. There was one person who was surprised and shocked. That was Echo.

"Oh come on! Can't we get a little privacy?" Groaned Branch. The snack pack laughed except Echo. He was not impressed at all.

"Hehe, don't worry Branchie." Reassured Poppy as she 'booped' his nose. Branch smirked at her as he kissed her nose and carried her to the ground for her to stand up.

"So, you're boyfriend and girlfriend... Poppy you never told me this..." Added Echo.

"I wouldn't say boyfriend and girlfriend but yeah you can call us that!... Ow! Poppy!" Remarked Branch but Poppy nudged him in the arm and gave him 'the look.'

"I'm sorry echo but it seems to me that you're... jealous. Is there something wrong with me and Poppy being together?" Asked Branch.

"No there isn't. I just thought that me and Poppy had something..." Admitted Echo sadly.

"Oh Echo how could you not have known... Poppy and Branch have been together since they have saved all the trolls and maybe even burgen town!" Gasped DJ Suki.

"Yeah Echo. It's kinda surprising that you don't know." Suggested Biggie.

"Now you know Echo, are you alright? You seem bewildered..." Stated Poppy worriedly.

"Yeah I'm alright but I think It's time for me to leave."

"Okay, see you later..." Added Poppy.

"I think you mean see me never since I don't want to see your face EVER again. I can't believe your queen." Said Echo as he stormed off into who knows where.

"You better take that back!" Shouted Branch angrily before he chased after him but was stopped by Poppy.

"Branch, no stop. Leave him be. I'm sure he's better without me." Cried Poppy.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 6**_

 _ **Omg so much drama! hehe Remember to leave a review fav + follow If you like the story! :D**_


End file.
